Bella Be Bruised, Bella Be Gone
by I'm.The.New.Alice
Summary: Bella has been through a lot. Could the coming of the new kids change the way she looks at life? ALL HUMAN! Rated M for language, violence, and suicide thoughts. STORY DISCONTINUED!
1. WTH?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just like to see the DANCE! NYAH!NYAH!**

**A/N: This is my first story so go easy on me with the reviews! **

** Story: Bella Be Bruised, Bella Be Gone**

I'm Bella, the punching bag of the school. The butt at every joke known to the world. The worlds' worst daughter; and to top it off, the worst friend. Every day I have been either told I was worthless or being punched. Recently it just started to get out of control. They have gone from just put downs to kicking me on the back of the knee so I fall down so they could laugh. Everything has been this way since I moved from Phoenix, Arizona when I was six years old.

I've been the fat girl all my life. I always had that few more extra pounds than the average kid in first grade. To be honest a few is under-exaggerating, I was a little under 20 pounds heavier but it wasn't from my height. I was pretty short for my age. Back then I had short cut brown hair with dull brown eyes. I was one of those girls who never got a tan so I was always this chalky white and people never let that down.

Over the years I lost a few pounds, although I'm still chubbier than the rest I still am proud of my accomplishment. My mom died when I was twelve years old. She died from cancer, that's all my father told me; he said that I was too little to worry about what type of cancer she had. I didn't push him any further knowing how bad it hurt him to bring up the subject. Each day I would get up and make him break-feast then leave school. But he never knew what I did before I got him up for breakfeast. Since my mom died I felt so empty, she was the only one that told me every day that I was beautiful and once she died I couldn't even look myself in the mirror. When I was thirteen I stole a razor sharp blade from my dad and I would mark my arms and thighs every time I felt like I couldn't go on any longer. I stopped counting how many cuts I had after 10 marks altogether.

This morning I got dressed for school. I gave myself one overlook before I head off to school. I never looked in the mirror so couldn't see my face just what I was wearing. I was wearing an Emily the Strange sweatshirt, my version of black skinny jeans, and my red converse. I put in my bat with fangs shaped lip ring and went downstairs to make breakfeast. I was tired this morning so I settled with just eggs. SHIT! I completely forgot about the time. Crap! Charlie is going to be PISSED! I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, I stumbled a few times but I finally made it! I knock loudly on door.

"Charlie! Wake up! Time for breakfeast! You're going to be late!" I yelled frantically.

"GOD DAMN IT BELLA! What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you waking me up so DAMN late?!" I screeched and opened the door fast out of anger. "I'm going to teach you a lesson when I get home from work tonight! You're lucky I'm running late right now!" he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. " JUST YOU WAIT ISABELLA! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"I'm sorry Father I woke up late I'm really tired I stayed up all night studying for a test we had today!" I begged my Charlie to lessen his blows for tonight.

"Too damn bad! Now I have to pay for you dumb ass mistakes by showing up late! Do you realize that I'm the chief of police and that is HORRIBLE for me to show up late?! I will never hear the end of this from the guys! It's ALL you GOD DAMN fault!" He screamed at me.

I am going to be in so much pain tonight. What better way to prep myself for this by getting beat up by the other crazy evil kids. Just FANTASTIC! I ran to school considering the fact that I was forever grounded from my truck because I fell in front of Charlie's buddies down at the station. But I didn't mind running 'cause it was a way I could lose weight.

* * *

Finally after a 30 minute jog I got to school and went to my first class without trying to cause to much attention. But as always when your Bella people just happen to look at you and say, "Hey I have all this anger inside but no one to release it onto... Hey there's Bella the punching bag! Let's go have some jolly good fun!" and then I start bleeding all over. OH! SHIT! Lauren I'm a ghost you can't see me, there's no Bella here! Fuck... no luck.

**A/N**

**So??!! Do you like it? If you R&R and if you like it then there will be, in my opinion a FANTASTIC cat fight between Lauren and her buddies and the almighty BELLA! **

**So R&R and I'll keep writing and finish with the story!!**


	2. My Not So Fantastic Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**A/N: PLEASE R&R! If you don't review I might DIE! So please tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue on with the story!**

**PLEASE! If I do die it's over your head!**

**My Not So Fantastic Day:**

_OH! SHIT! Lauren I'm a ghost you can't see me, there's no Bella here! Fuck... no luck._

* * *

"HEY! Bella... so is it true that you cut yourself?" she sneered.

"I don't know Lauren. Is it true you're a BITCH?" I screamed, I'm not going to deal with her crap this morning. I know Charlie's going to beat me bad tonight and I wasn't in the mood.

"THAT'S IT!" she screeched and she punched me square in the jaw. I went down to the ground with a grunt and landed on my butt.

"Shit... if that's how you want to play. Then let's play." I murmured. I stood up and looked her straight in the face gave her a dark chuckle to show that she didn't have any effect on me even though she did... I'm doing my best to fight back and I have to look brave, DUH! I punched her in the stomach. She leaned forward clutching it. I decided to take this opportunity to get her good and kneed her in the face.

"Ungha!" she grunted and went down to the ground.

I looked up and noticed that a group had gathered around our fight and that everyone was staring at me. I blushed and hurried off to my class. I went to sit down but stopped in my tracks. I usually had no one sit next to me but obviously this girl was new and didn't know who I was. I could tell that today is NOT going to be fun. She looked up at me and sneered in disgust. I was right about the whole not going to be a good day thing.

"Are you the bitch that I saw beating up my best friend?" Oops... I obviously got on her bad side.

I nodded knowing that talking would get me in bigger trouble than I already am.

"You do know what that means don't you? Or have you never had a friend? Well just in case you haven't, it means that now I'm going to make your life a living HELL!" I couldn't retort back because as soon as she finished her little rant the teacher came in and I had to dash the few feet to get to my seat.

********

Class went over with only a few death glares and a few kicks on the leg of my chair. Here's what I thought up. So I'm guessing she won't do anything in front of the teachers. My plan to avoid her from ruining my life would be to stick by the teachers. But thanks to my luck I knew it wouldn't work like the way I wanted it to. I saw her talking to a whole GIGANTIC group of new people. Shit! My day has officially gone down the tubes for sure!

I stayed away from them for my next couple of classes even though I did have some of them in my class, I played Bella the ghost and got away from them pretty easily. The bell rang signaling time for lunch! This was the only time I didn't have to worry about any of the other students. I finagled my way into having the music room all to myself. I walked my way over to the baby grand piano and sat down on the bench and pulled out the sheets of paper that had all my music that I created on them. I decided on what song, before I could think my fingers started to glide over the keys. I waited for the intro to end and started to sing.

Hello:

**(Hello by Evanescence. You could maybe understand her pain if you listen to what the song sounds like. But you don't have to.)**

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

Once I finished that song I picked up my stuff and started to eat my lunch. My lunches were whatever I had and they are never tasty. Usually if I'm lucky all they were is stale. I finished up and headed off to class.

******

**SOOO? I need a review! **

**It will break my heart if you don't!**

**Should I keep writing this story or dump it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

** This story is on YOUR shoulders!**


	3. AN sorry!

**Hey everybody! Sorry this is an A/N and I hate these too but I really need your guys advice!**

**PLEASE PLEASE review my stories! That would be FANTASTIC!**

**I really need reviews to know if I should continue on with this story!**

**If you don't review this story will no longer exist!**

**My story is on YOUR shoulder! PLEASE REVIEW**

**~Weirdofuncrazy~**


	4. Discontinued

I have to discontinue the story!!! :(

It makes me upset, but I couldn't continue with 2 reviews...

I have to say good-bye to this story!!!

I'm not pointing fingers but I just have to say that you could of saved it... but you didn't!!!

** SHAME TO YOU ALL!!!**


End file.
